Perdidos
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que al ganar un viaje en crucero, termines en una isla desierta a mitad de la nada?/-¿Donde estamos?-/-..El barco se hundio...-/-Esta isla esta desierta...-/-¡Esto es tu culpa!-/-Vamos a morir aqui...-/-¡No se desanimen 'ttebayo!-/-Eres un dobe...-/ AU SS NH NT SI ST GM SK y mas! posible lemon


**Bueno pues aquí yo mostrándoles un nuevo proyecto. Si si ya se que dirás: ¿Otro? ¿Y ya seguiste con los demás? Pero es que la idea se me vino y yo ¡BOOOM! tenía que escribirlo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia si._**

* * *

**Perdidos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**_El premio_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Felicidades!_

_Usted ha ganado un boleto para ir a bordo del más lujoso y nuevo crucero "Amaterasu" en un ¡viaje privado! Durante dos relajantes semanas._

_El barco zarpará en el muelle de Konoha el próximo 20 de junio a las 10:00 am._

_¡Te esperamos!_

_._

_._

_._

-Cinco días…

La pelirrosa suspiro al ver la fecha del calendario y luego la que programaba el boleto del premio. Siendo sincera con ella misma, entro al concurso solo porque una de sus compañeras de enfermería le dijo que sería divertido, pero nunca espero el ganar algo como eso.

-Sera divertido…

Sonrió para sí misma, si mal no recordaba el concurso decía que solo serian 20 boletos.

Guardo la carta junto con su boleto en su bolso, llegando al trabajo tendría que llegar a hacer su maleta para el viaje, bueno, primero pediría permiso a la directora del hospital, pero estaba ansiosa para esas dos semanas de pura relajación en ese maravilloso crucero, aunque no podía evitar sentir que algo malo iba a pasar de todo eso.

Suspiro, vaya que era paranoica.

.

.

.

-¿Un crucero?

El pelinegro miro a su hermanito sin creerse lo que le estaba contando.

-Tu dijiste que tenía que irme de vacaciones, yo te dije que no quería gastar –se excuso el menor.

Itachi suspiro con una gota en la cabeza, habiendo recordado la plática que había tenido con su hermanito hace apenas un mes, en el que este se debía de ir de vacaciones para que saliera de esa oficina en la que se encerraba todos los días. Sasuke renegó con que no quería irse y tener que gastar en quien sabe cuántas cosas, mas nunca pensó que después de eso él se metiera a un concurso para ganarse dos semanas en un crucero.

Viéndole el lado positivo, el crucero era una muy buena forma de olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la empresa.

-Vete a hacer las maletas, y cómprate lo que necesites para ir.

-No dije que iría…

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí haciendo el papeleo?

Sasuke lo miro un momento con el rostro fruncido, dándole a entender a Itachi que con eso no lo sacaría de ahí.

-El día 25 invite a mi novia y su familia a casa, y cuando digo familia es a toda…

-Te traeré un recuerdo del crucero.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de su hermano.

Itachi rio, sabía que su hermanito no odiaba a su novia Hana, de hecho se llevaban muy bien en momentos, lo que el azabache no soportaba eran las mascotas caninas de la chica y, según palabras de ella, tenían perros aun más grandes en casa, y eso a Sasuke no le agrado en lo absoluto.

Miro a la ventana aun con su sonrisa, pero esta hubiera durado más, si no fuera por el sentimiento de que no vería a su pequeño hermano por dos semanas, o tal vez más…

.

.

.

-¿Tu también ganaste ese concurso 'ttebayo!?

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

Naruto trago duro al ver la potente mirada que su prima le estaba mandando.

Karin Uzumaki suspiro pesadamente, su padre le había dicho que fuera a Tokio a visitar a su primo, pues hacía años que no sabían nada de él, lo mejor era hacerle una visita para que supiera que aun tenia familia que lo quería, esas fueron palabras de su madre.

Jiraiya miro a ambos chicos desde la cocina riéndose internamente. La cara de Naruto al verla fue de completa sorpresa, pues esos dos no se habían visto desde los 7 años, cuando la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, había muerto en un accidente y su padre apenas había salido ileso, pero con el pasar de los años este se fue al lado de Kushina, teniendo Naruto apenas sus 15 años de edad.

Ahora que los dos se veían después de 15 años, resultaba que se irían al mismo crucero del concurso que ganaron.

-Si vamos a ir al crucero los dos tengo un par de condiciones –empezó a decir la pelirroja.- Primero, no digas que somos primos; segundo, no me hables más de lo necesario; y tercero, si te ignoro es por algo, no quiero estar junto a algún chico guapo y que tu vengas y me grites, ¿entendido?

El chico bufo.

-Se supone que vienes para pasar tiempo conmigo…

-Y lo pasare en lo que estamos aquí en casa –metió su mano a su bolso y saco un pequeño paquete.- De parte de mis padres, dicen que tal vez te guste.

Naruto tomo el paquete y lo abrió con curiosidad, encontrando una foto de sus padres de jóvenes, con un pequeño bulto azul en sus brazos. Sobre el cuadro había un collar con una joya verde. No lo soporto más y salto hacia Karin, abrazándola y saltando emocionado.

Jiraiya rio ahora escandalosamente, esperando a ver que mas pasaba entre su ahijado y su prima.

.

.

.

Neji Hyuga miro el boleto aburrido.

A su lado, su prima Hinata veía el suyo entre confundida y sorprendida, mientras que su pequeña hermana Hanabi chillaba y pataleaba molesta.

-¡¿Por qué ustedes ganaron y yo no!?

-El concurso era para mayores de edad, Hanabi-san –respondió el joven Hyuga un tanto fastidiado.- Además no creo que sea la gran cosa, es solo un crucero.

-¡Un crucero al que iras tu con mi hermana! –volvió a chillar.

-Hanabi-chan, como dijo Neji-niisan no será la gran cosa… -trato de calmar la hermana de esta.- So… solo serán dos semanas, cuando volvamos, podemos ir a la playa o a cualquier lugar al que tu elijas.

La joven de 15 años se sentó en la silla y miro a sus mayores con rabia, para después cambiar a una sonrisa divertida y traviesa.

-Está bien, pero con 3 condiciones –subió su mano derecha mostrando 3 dedos.- Quiero que se tomen muchas fotos, que me traigan muchos regalos y… -cayo para darle suspenso.- ¡Quiero un cuñado y una nueva prima!

.

.

.

-¡Tenten-sensei!

La castaña se sobresalto al escuchar los gritos frente a ella.

Observo a sus alumnos y rio tontamente, los niños solo suspiraron y regresaron a sus lugares en el salón, era muy normal ver como su maestra se ensimismaba con ella misma y los ignoraba a veces, era la mejor parte de la clase cabe decir, pero no cuando la hora del receso ya estaba a punto de sonar.

-¿Va a ir a ese crucero sensei? –pregunto una de las niñas del salón.

Tenten observo el boleto y la carta que le habían llegado apenas esa mañana, sorprendida de haber ganado un concurso al que la metieron de broma.

-Pues… ¿debería de ir niños? –pregunto mirando a su salón entero, claro que ella iría, de hecho le restregaría en cara el premio a sus compañeras que la metieron en ese concurso sin su consentimiento, solo quería saber que decían sus alumnos.

Un "si" en coro largo y entusiasmado se escucho en el aula.

La maestra de los chonguitos sonrió, pero eso no quito el mal sabor de boca que tenia de solo pensar en ese crucero.

.

.

.

Ino miro el boleto sin creerse aun lo que veía.

Se pellizco una, dos, tres veces, se fue a echar agua en la cara, incluso se mordió la mano a su misma, pero nada la despertaba, y todo le dolía, eso significaba que esto no era un sueño, y que había ganado un concurso y que además se iría a un crucero de 10 estrellas por dos semanas, eso era lo mejor de todo.

-Señorita… ¡Señorita!

La rubia volvió de su nube cuando escucho el grito de la clienta de su florería.

-Si… ¿en qué puedo servirle? –dijo ya recobrando la compostura y atendiendo a la clienta.

Después de que la señora mayor se fuera, volvió a su ensimismamiento.

Su madre la vio desde la puerta al interior de la casa, por una parte estaba feliz por ella por el premio, pero por el otro, su instinto de madre le decía que algo malo pasaría.

.

.

.

Alrededor de la mesa estaban 3 hermanos, esos 3 hermanos tenían frente a si 3 boletos, ¿creían en las coincidencias? Esto era demasiado para ser una.

-Entonces… los 3 nos metimos al concurso… ¿y ganamos cada uno?

La única mujer de los 3 hermanos tomo su boleto y lo releyó, para después ver el calendario que su celular estaba marcando.

-Es en tres días…

-Yo no puedo ir a ese crucero –dijo el menor de los 3.- Tengo trabajo que hacer y dos semanas me retrasarían demasiado.

-Necesitas esas vacaciones Gaara –hablo el mayor serio.

-Kankuro tiene razón –apoyo la rubia.- Te has matado mucho últimamente con los planos de las construcciones que te piden, si sigues así vas a colapsar.

El pelirrojo observo a su hermana, aunque no lo quisiera Temari tenía razón, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo delataban en cuanto a la falta de sueño que tenia hacia casi hace un mes.

-Además mira el lado positivo –volvió a hablar el castaño hermano.- Entre los otros 17 ganadores, puede haber chicas muy lindas.

Ese comentario hizo que se ganara un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la rubia, y una muy ligera sonrisa irónica de parte del pelirrojo, tal vez las vacaciones no estarían tan mal.

.

.

.

Matsuri aun no se creía lo que tenía en sus manos.

Había ganado… ¡Había ganado un viaje en crucero por dos semanas completas! Quería saltar, gritar, llorar, presumirle a todo el mundo su suerte ¿Quién necesitaba la escuela y los padres? Nada podía bajarle la alegría en ese momento.

-¡Mesera! Deja de fantasear y ven a atendernos.

Claro, nada más que el trabajo era perfecto para bajarle el ánimo y las ganas de fiesta a cualquiera.

-¡Enseguida voy!

Chouji rio divertido desde la ventana de la cocina, esa pequeña castaña era todo un caso, y más al ver que había ganado en un concurso que hasta el había entrado, ¿no era una mera coincidencia? Bueno, al menos estaría con alguien que conocía, se llevaba muy bien con ella a pesar de no saber nada más que su nombre y su edad, pero bueno, no era nadie para meterse en la vida privada de los otros.

.

.

.

Sai no despego sus ojos del oleo en lo que su hermano le hablaba.

-Te lo ruego hermano –pidió el albino casi rogando.- Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios y salgo mañana, ten el boleto.

-Shin ya te dije que no puedo, tengo una exposición en dos semanas más y aun no termino mis pinturas –volvió a excusarse el pelinegro.- Dáselo a alguien más.

-Es que si yo no lo disfruto al menos quiero que lo disfrutes tú.

El pelinegro le ignoro con la pintura.

-…Imagínate una pintura del mar –dijo, captando la atención de su hermanito.- La forma de las olas, los delfines, peses, gaviotas… alguna chica muy linda que haya ganado el concurso…

El menor de los hermanos bajo el pincel ahora mirando al albino.

-¿Cuándo sale el crucero?

-En dos días.

Shin sonrió, había convencido a su hermano de ir al crucero que el gano para el pelinegro, ahora se relajaría pues un descanso era lo que el necesitaba.

Sai desconfió de esa sonrisa, sabía que no era buena idea aceptar, pero si eso hacía que su hermano estuviera feliz y lo dejara en paz, aceptaría.

.

.

.

-Que problemático

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso?

-Mujer no molestes…

Shiho bufo molesta, pensando en que si no amara al vago Nara le daría un gran golpe donde más le duele, aunque tal vez igual debería de darle ese golpe para que ya viera lo que ella sentía por él.

-Pero mira, al menos uno de los dos gano… -dijo la rubia algo desanimada.

-Yo nunca dije que quería entrar, tú fuiste quien me metió a ese problemático concurso, mujer –le dio una calada a su cigarro.- Si tanto lo quieres entonces te lo regalo, vete esas dos semanas al crucero, por mi no hay problema

La chica volvió a plantearse el golpearlo, pero ahora pensando en cómo afectaría su trabajo el golpear a su jefe.

Una loca idea le surgió en la mente.

-Shikamaru deberías de ir… -el pelinegro la observo sorprendido, ¿no era ella la que tantas ganas de irse de vacaciones?- Digo… te alejaras del problemático trabajo, yo puedo seguir con la investigación, después de todo soy tu mano derecha…

El Nara le dio otra calada al cigarro, planteándose lo dicho por su colega de laboratorio.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón Shiho –tomo el cigarro y lo tiro al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo.- Es problemático hacer las maletas, pero creo que si aprovechare el boleto, ¿segura que puedes con todo el trabajo tu sola?

-¡Claro que puedo! –Chillo alegre y segura de sí misma.- Tu tranquilo, yo podre con todo lo que tú de por si no haces.

El pelinegro rio, para después irse, tenía que preparar las maletas para ese viaje que solo zarpaba en dos días, aunque le pareciera problemático y que algo malo iba a pasar, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Shiho espero a que se fuera para después bufar, su plan había sido el entrar al concurso y meter a Shikamaru para así los dos ganar, ahora resultaba que solo él había ganado y ella tenía que quedarse en Tokio, bueno, al menos aprovecharía esas dos semanas para prepararle algo y así terminaría perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Todo perfecto, si tan solo le hubiera dicho al Nara que se quedara en tierra.

.

.

.

El sonido de la batería paro cuando la interrupción del teléfono del guitarrista principal, vocalista y líder de la banda se escucho, junto a los reclamos de los demás.

-Ya tranquilos, no tardo nada… -hablo el albino líder dejando la guitarra a un lado.- ¿Moshi moshi?

-¿_No deberías de estar en el acuario trabajando? –_cuestionaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Juugo no me molestes con eso ahora –bufo el ojimorado.- ¿A qué debo el que me llames?

-_Solo te recuerdo que mañana hay que irnos al crucero, es increíble que ambos hayamos ganado._

_-_Oye mejor vienes mañana por mí, los chicos de la banda siguen molestos porque fui el único que gano… -susurro lo ultimo al teléfono, observando como los otros 3 miembros de la banda lo veían con casi odio.

-_Pon la alarma Suigetsu, no me hago responsable si tiro otra vez la puerta principal _–y colgó.

El albino solo bufo, odiaba cuando su amigo lo trataba como un niño.

-¿Siempre si te irás Hozuki? –cuestiono la única mujer de la banda y tecladista.

-Oye Sari, ya te dije que si quieres el boleto te lo pude dar…

-¡No quiero caridad ni lástima! –chillo la chica.

-No le hagas caso hermano –hablo un chico muy parecido al guitarrista principal.- Ella nos mostro el concurso, solo está molesta de que fuiste el único que ganaste, además su novio también ira…

-¡Que no es mi novio Mangetsu!

Chojuro, el baterista de la banda, suspiro cansado, siempre veía esas peleas desde que la castaña se había unido a la banda, pero no la culpaba, el también quería ir al crucero.

Suigetsu no sabía si intervenir o dejarlos… después de medio segundo le hizo una señal a Chojuro para ir a comer algo, no había que interferir.

.

.

.

Juugo rio al momento de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Seguro de irte esas dos semanas? –preguntaron a sus espaldas, el peli naranja volteo.

-Por algo gane el concurso, y me servirá ese tiempo para pensar algunas cosas –observo como su asistente pelirroja no estaba muy segura.- Tayuya… volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

La chica suspiro aun no convencida.

Juugo también suspiro.

-Puedo darle el boleto a alguien más, o le pido a Suigetsu que te dé el suyo…

-No, no… -detuvo ella.- Ve tu, te lo ganaste, además tienes razón, te puede ayudar con el libro de aventuras que tienes que escribir.

El grandulón sonrió, eso era algo que amaba de esa chica. Se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, transmitiéndole una calma que ella no se explico cómo sentía.

-¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?

-Siento que algo malo va a pasar –confesó la pelirroja.- Pero tampoco quiero que te arrepientas de no ir, así que ve y termina tus malditas maletas para que vayas de una jodida vez.

Juugo no pudo evitar reírse ante el vocabulario de su novia, de verdad que amaba a esa chica. Se tomaría esas dos semanas para pensar no solo en el libro, sino en algo que cambiaria no solo su vida, sino la de ella.

Pero aun así, ni Tayuya ni él podían dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien.

.

.

.

-No hay nadie, así que andando.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¡Sí! No dejare a Akamaru estas dos semanas.

Shino suspiro cansado al ver como su mejor amigo escabullía a su enorme perro por el muelle y hacer así que entrara al barco.

Kiba revisaba por las cajas buscando una lo suficientemente grande para meter a su can, o por lo menos que tuviera la tapa abierta.

Cuando la encontró, llamo a su perro y amigo.

-Vamos Akamaru, sube aquí –el perro negó.- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si tú también querías venir a este crucero!

El castaño obtuvo un par de ladridos como respuesta.

-Mira ya sé que esto es malo, pero en el barco no aceptan animales, y a menos que quieras quedarte con mi hermana en la veterinaria y que te ponga esas vacunas que yo te doy en croquetas, subirás –chantajeo.

Después de tales palabras, el enorme can blanco salto a la caja, siendo cerrada por su dueño.

Shino observo todo eso justo detrás del perro, preguntándose aun como es que su amigo podía entender lo que se supone que Akamaru decía. Bueno, tal vez había cosas que eran mejor no saber.

-¿Estamos listos? –pregunto Kiba una vez vio que subieron la caja de Akamaru al barco.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Volvió a cuestionar el Aburame.- Te puedes meter en serios problemas.

-Mientras nadie abra esa caja antes que yo todo estará bien –aseguro.

-¡20 minutos para zarpar!

Ambos chicos observaron al barco donde el capitán anunciaba el tiempo a zarpar.

-Démonos prisa, ¡Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, vaya momento en que los dos ganaron ese concurso al que entraron por pura insistencia del Inuzuka.

.

.

.

Lee observaba el barco entusiasmado.

-Bueno, aquí me despido, volveré en dos semanas Ayame-chan.

-Mucha suerte Lee –le deseo la castaña aunque con una sonrisa algo triste, que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro.

-¿Pasa algo Ayame-chan?

La hija de Ichiraku se sobresalto de repente al escuchar la pregunta, por lo que rápidamente negó.

-No, claro que no… -movió las manos tratando de darle énfasis.- solo estoy algo preocupada por ti… ¿irte solo en un crucero?

Lee sonrió.

-Se que te sientes mal porque yo gane en el concurso y tu no, ¡pero oye! Aun te puedo dar mi boleto…

La joven volvió a negar con más calma.

-Te lo ganaste tu Lee, así que tú tienes que ir

El pelinegro volvió a asentir, tomando sus maletas y encaminándose para las escaleras al crucero.

Ayame se mordió el labio mientras apretaba el puño, como si se arrepintiera de algo. Como si fuera una bala, se decidió.

-¡Lee! –el joven volteo a verla.

-¿Si?

-Lee… -se llevo una mano a su corazón- yo… yo te…

-¡10 minutos para zarpar!

Gritaron desde el barco.

-Se me hace tarde, ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas Ayame-chan!

Y sin más, el de cejas pobladas se fue, dejando a la joven castaña con las palabras en la boca, un dolor en el pecho, y un muy mal presentimiento de ese viaje.

.

.

.

Y con el sonido del silbato del crucero, los 20 ganadores del concurso se fueron, esperando pasar unas dos semanas de vacaciones de lo más tranquilas y cómodas, sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ahí.

* * *

**¿Que les parece?**

**Bueno, si creo que me salio algo largo el capitulo... y por ahora sera el capítulo mas largo que haré, veré si puedo hacer los demás mas largo, en fin...**

**Verán como todos estos desconocidos (si, desconocidos ¬¬) tienen mas en común, pero sobre todo, veremos también las vidas de los que dejaron en tierra firme.**

**¿Parejas crack? Pues habrá durante la trama, veamos como se desenvuelve todo esto.**

**Sin mas ¡me despido mis fieles y queridos lectores!**

**Los invito a leer mis demás fics, me harían ¡MUY FELIZ!**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


End file.
